The objective of this research is to learn more about genetic factors and disease factors that alter drug metabolism and transference and relate this information to problems of drug effectiveness, drug toxicity, and chemically-induced diseases. Uremia is a common predisposing factor for adverse drug reactions. Patients with uremia, cirrhosis, or congestive heart failure as well as obese subjects before and during fasting will be studied. Plasma protein binding of selected drugs will be studied. The serum half-life of drugs selected to represent certain metabolic pathways will be measured. In addition, pharmacokinetics of acetylated drugs will be studied in subjects of known acetylator phenotype to determine the significance of this pharmacogenetic difference between people in their response to these drugs. The importance of acetylator phenotype in the development of systemic lupus erythematosis and carcinoma of the bladder will be studied.